<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>你好我叫李赫海 by KNight_e</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390957">你好我叫李赫海</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNight_e/pseuds/KNight_e'>KNight_e</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eunhae - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNight_e/pseuds/KNight_e</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>沙雕灵魂互换梗</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>你好我叫李赫海</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>香喷喷的李赫宰把香喷喷的李东海从浴室抱到床上。看着怀里顺毛的猫咪迷迷糊糊地蹭着自己的颈窝，李赫宰越来越觉得自己苦于夜短。</p><p>“赫宰...睡觉了好不好...”</p><p>“好好好，海海快睡吧。”</p><p>李赫宰喜欢看李东海的睡颜，让他有种欣赏自己战利品的感觉。每次听着李东海悦耳的声音，轻轻吻去他眼角的泪，李赫宰都觉得自己今晚还能再来七次。</p><p>但是看着李东海每次都十分享受，李赫宰突然有点好奇。</p><p>“诶东海，做下面那个是什么感觉啊？”</p><p>“李赫宰你什么毛病...想知道就让我上你一次。”</p><p>“小东西你还学会反客为主了？明天不想下床了是不是？”</p><p>“你自己好奇的...那你变成我你就知道了...我要睡觉！”</p><p>变成李东海...？听起来还不错...？</p><p>2</p><p>李东海醒过来的时候一身轻松，完全没有想像中的腰酸背痛。按李赫宰昨天那个劲头，自己明明应该已经散架了才对。</p><p>李赫宰已经起床了，李东海看到身边空荡荡的，急忙下床去找。推开浴室的门，李东海以为自己在做梦。</p><p>李东海看见自己站在镜子前一脸惊恐，再看镜子里，自己的脸变成了李赫宰。</p><p>李赫宰早上醒过来，睁开眼睛又马上闭上，细细思索了一下自己是不是醒过来了，再睁开眼睛，看见自己躺在自己身边。顾不上腰疼腿疼屁股疼，李赫宰冲到镜子前一看，自己变成了李东海。</p><p>“以后睡觉之前再也不瞎想了。”</p><p>3</p><p>“赫宰...等等我该叫你赫宰还是东海...”</p><p>“要不你叫我李赫海...？”</p><p>“那我难不成要叫李东宰吗？？？”</p><p>“好像也不是不行...？”</p><p>李东海要锤李赫宰来着。看着自己的脸终归还是没忍心下手。</p><p>4</p><p>“呀李东海！你别乱穿衣服！我平时不这么穿的啊！”</p><p>“你衣品太差了，劝你你也不听，不如我自己帮你改。”</p><p>“那那那我也乱穿了！”</p><p>“没事，我穿什么都好看。”</p><p>李赫宰看着自己的牙龈笑，第一次动了想把自己的笑容消灭的念头。</p><p>5</p><p>“呀东海！别闹别闹！”</p><p>金钟云正刷着手机，变成李东海的李赫宰日常跑来捣乱。</p><p>“李东海！你怎么跟李赫宰那小子在一起之后什么好的都不学！”</p><p>李赫宰被金钟云这么一说心里委屈得不行，弄得好像自己跟不良一样。</p><p>“你...啊...东海啊...哥话说重了...你别哭啊...”</p><p>李赫宰懵了一下，然后瞬间反应过来李东海的脸是多么好用。</p><p>6</p><p>李东海凑在金希澈旁边看哥哥打游戏，时不时还要发表一下感慨，弄得金希澈浑身不自在。</p><p>“赫宰啊...哥求你个事，能不在哥打游戏的时候看着吗...”</p><p>李东海心里瞬间失落，自己用自己身体的时候，在金希澈周围蹦蹦跳跳从来没被骂过，如今变成李赫宰瞬间就被嫌弃了。李东海越想越委屈，眼泪都快要掉下来。</p><p>“赫宰啊...不是哥说你，东海那个委屈你学不来...”</p><p>李东海懵了，这绝对可以算是自己的耻辱墙上的第一笔。</p><p>7</p><p>“赫宰...你是不是不喜欢我了...是不是换了身体你就不爱我了...”</p><p>“海海你瞎说什么胡话？？”</p><p>“你最近都不亲我了...抱都不愿意抱...”</p><p>“我...这...那抱抱...”</p><p>抱自己的感觉太奇怪了。李赫宰心想。</p><p>李东海倒是不在乎那么多，使劲儿往对方怀里钻。李赫宰本来就比李东海苗条些，现在钻到李东海怀里倒正合适。抱还满足不了，李东海把嘴唇凑到了李赫宰旁边，在马上要碰到的那一刻，李东海停了下来。</p><p>“怎么了海海？”</p><p>“...亲自己...太奇怪了...”</p><p>8</p><p>人是适应性很强的生物。互换身体一个星期，李赫宰和李东海已经完全习惯，而且还会在别人叫名字的时候帮对方应答，完全不露破绽。</p><p>唯一一点不太正常的就是所有人都发现“李赫宰”变得比原来粘人了，而且只粘“李东海”。演唱会最后一曲，成员们和饭们看着“李赫宰”向“李东海”飞奔过去，然后被“李东海”单手抱了起来。饭们的尖叫声快让会场里来了个八级地震，谁都想不到海赫居然会营业。</p><p>除了李赫宰与李东海，其他七个人的心情久久难以平复。</p><p>“赫宰，东海，你们两个是不是...不太对？”</p><p>朴正洙把两个人叫到一边，李赫宰向李东海使了个眼色，于是就含糊其辞把队长糊弄过去了。</p><p>“赫，干嘛不跟特哥说啊...”</p><p>“小傻子，别给哥哥弟弟们添麻烦啦，我们两个慢慢想办法解决好不好？”</p><p>“嗯嗯，听你的！”</p><p>李赫宰突然发现自己要是多撒撒娇说不定也能混个团宠当当...</p><p>9</p><p>三个星期，还是没有变回去的迹象。其实李东海觉得最难熬的不是在别人面前演戏。</p><p>“赫...我们有多久没做了...”</p><p>“半个多月了吧...你这么一说...”</p><p>李东海倚在自己怀里，摸着自己那堪比巧克力的腹肌，又戳戳自己的肱二头肌，突然觉得自己真的是帅炸了。</p><p>李赫宰看着怀里的人儿像个好奇宝宝一样一通乱摸，眼睛忽闪忽闪盯着自己，突然想起了当初想变成李东海的初衷。</p><p>“海海...做吗...？”</p><p>“赫宰你身体没扩张过...没问题吗...？”</p><p>“我没扩张过没关系，你扩张过就好了...”</p><p>李东海瞬间明白了李赫宰的意思，起身把自己的身体压在身下。</p><p>“原来赫宰也有今天呀～”</p><p>李赫宰被李东海一番话逗得脸红，抬头看见自己白皙的皮肤，脸上是痞里痞气的坏笑，突然明白了李东海为什么每次都那么享受。</p><p>李东海试探着想要进入，下一秒却突然停住。果然对着自己做这种事情真的太奇怪了。但李赫宰已经被撩拨得起了反应，不由分说就翻身把李东海压在身下。</p><p>“算了，还是我来吧。”</p><p>李东海在那一刻看到了可能是自己这辈子最霸道的样子。</p><p>10</p><p>明明是自己的身体，却意外的不了解。李赫宰突然失了分寸，弄得李东海阵阵痉挛。李赫宰看着身下的自己面色潮红，想想要是让李东海看到自己这样也太没面子了。</p><p>李东海则不愿意看着身上的自己，那霸道侵略的样子完全不是他本人。这样的自己不能说讨厌，反而是羞耻心占了上风。</p><p>两人又折腾到了后半夜，李赫宰感叹着李东海身体的敏感与自己身体的紧致，今晚让他快要爽得升天。李东海又是腰酸背痛迷迷糊糊，任由李赫宰摆布。</p><p>第二天李赫宰醒过来时，李东海还在熟睡。李赫宰这次睁开眼睛看到的居然是李东海，心里的狂喜让他差点忍不住喊出声来，但喜悦马上就被身上四面八方传来的痛感所击碎。</p><p>“算了，我还是好好做1吧...”</p><p>11</p><p>“赫宰怎么突然这么温柔？”</p><p>“做0太累了...不能让我家宝宝这么累...”</p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>